It's not good-bye
by mlpserenity
Summary: Different take on the second movie after Drac fails to bring out Dennis' fangs. It will focus more on Dennis and Winnie. Vlad and his gang don't come and Dennis will not grow his fangs. He will be mostly human.


Atop his tower of boxes, Dennis stood ready to jump. When he jumped off, in his mind he continuously told himself, "I'm a bat,I'm a bat!"

Before he landed a pink blur streaked across the room and tackled him. His assailant was Winnie who pinned him down, exclaimed, "Hey Dennis, zing!" and proceeded to lick his face over and over. With no outside force there to save Dennis from her love attack, he had to endure for a few minutes until Winnie was satisfied that she had showered Dennis in enough affection. She asked him as he sat up and she set herself down on his lap, "What'cha doing?"

He began stroking her hair, "Trying to turn into a bat."

"You can do that?"

"I don't know. Grandpa Drac says I can, but Mom doesn't think I can."

"Is it bad if you can't?" Silence was the answer she received. She sat up on his lap and asked again, "Is it bad?"

Dennis looked away, "Kinda."

Winnie put on her serious face, which somehow still showed affection for Dennis, "How kinda?"

"My Mom wants me to move to California with them." Winnie's eyed widened as he continued, "She thinks I'm not happy here and that it will be safer there for me."

"Safer? Are you in danger here?" Winnie's protective side began to show and a low growl escaped her mouth, "Who's trying to hurt you?"

"I don't know. That's just what she says." They both looked down, sad from the thought of Dennis having to leave. "I think it's because I don't have fangs like my mom and grandpa or hair on my face like you. Sorry I'm not a monster."

That triggered something in Winnie as she pushed him down once again, "You're perfect just the way you are. You're the nicest boy I know" she got up, stood on his belly (she was very light) and spread her arms above her declaring with a smile, "and I have three hundred brothers."

"You're nice too Winnie." To that she blushed a bit and laid herself down next to him. The sad news of Dennis' imminent departure pushed aside as they enjoyed the company of one another.

"Dennis! Come in here please!" Mavis yelled from her bedroom.

"Gotta go Winnie" Dennis got himself up and walked in the direction of his mother's voice. He had his head down the whole way. Winnie couldn't let this happen. With her natural stealth, she followed Dennis and sat by the opening to Mavis' bedroom listening as they spoke.

"Yes Mom?"

"Dennis, hey" Mavis crouched by her son to get on his level as she spoke, "Almost done packing?"

Dennis looked down as he answered, "Yeah."

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing."

"Dennis something is wrong. Please tell me."

"I… I don't wana go to California."

"Dennis…"

"I like it here. I have friends here. Why do we have to leave?"

"I've already told you Dennis, it's safer there for you."

"Why do I need to be safer? Is it not safe here?"

"…No."

"Why?"

"Dennis you're more… fragile than the other kids here."

"Fragile? What does that mean?"

"It means that when you play with other kids or even just in the castle by yourself, you can get hurt very easily."

"Is something wrong with me?"

"No!" She hadn't meant to yell, "No sweetie. Nothing is wrong with you. I… I just want to make sure you're safe. I just want to protect you and California is where I can do that."

"No!" Both of them turned to the origin of the yell and saw Winnie running into the room. She ran right up to Dennis and pulled him into a very tight hug. For Dennis it was a little too tight, but he didn't want his Mom to know that. He feared Winnie was one the kids his Mom thought were too dangerous for him to play with. "I'll protect him! I'll keep him safe here. Please don't take Dennis away." Tears were trickling to of Winnie's eyes and at the sight, Dennis returned the hug as tightly as he could.

Mavis was also very saddened at the sigh and tried to explain to Winnie, "Winnie…"

"I can protect him!"

"I'm sorry Winnie. You won't always be around to protect him."

"But…"

"I'm sorry" Mavis picked up Dennis and walked out of the room. Winnie couldn't stop crying. Her world was being shattered and in one day she would have to say goodbye to the boy who had stolen her heart only a little over a year prior.

[Little over a year ago]

"It's in here." Dennis led Winnie into his mother's room, "It's in that drawer" Dennis said pointing up to the dresser by the bed. He jumped a few times trying to reach it but was unsuccessful.

Winnie giggled at the display, "I'll get it." With ease, she lept onto the dresser. Dennis looked at her in awe. Winnie was always amazing to him. Being able to run so fast, to have a sense of smell that was very keen and the way her body seemed unaffected by physics were a few of the many things he liked about Winnie. Another was in display right now. She was always willing to help those in need. Just a polite ask for assistance and she as up to the task. She grabbed the small handmade book from it's home and jumped onto the bed patting the spot beside he to signal Dennis to join her.

With some effort, he was able to reach the top of the bed and sat down next to Winnie. Since Dennis was still untaught in the ways of reading, she would read to him this story that his mother treasured so dearly.

"True love by Mom. For your one hundred and eighteenth birthday. Two lonely bats crashed in the night. Wow that musta hurt. Hehe."

"Hehe yeah."

"They felt a zing. Love at first sight." Dennis laid his hand on Winnie's leg trying to get a view of the book's contents. She looked down and saw his hand. It felt warm and she missed it when Dennis removed it once he had gotten a look at the page with his grandma and grandpa's face. "Zing", she whispered to herself in deep thought.

"Winnie?"

"Huh?" She looked at Dennis. His big curious eyes looking back at her along with his smile. She felt something inside her chest. Something good that felt warm and enveloping. "Oh right." She looked back and the book, turned the page and continued reading, "They knew right then they would be husband and wife. For a zing only happens once in your life." She lowered the book as her mind began working as it had for the previous page. This gave Dennis the opportunity to be able to see the page without having to push off Winnie to get height, so instead he leaned closer to her and pressed the side of his face to her shoulder. She noticed something touching her side and looked to see Dennis leaning on her. It looked so much like the image on the page. The warm feeling returned.

"Next page Winnie?"

"Uh... right." She flipped to following page, "Your zing will come my Love. Cherish it. Love Mommy."

"That sounds cool. I wonder when I will find my zing. What about you Winnie? Have you felt your zing?"

Winnie looked at Dennis. The warm feeling had not left her since Dennis had pressed up against her. Dennis was causing this what the only thing she could conclude. She remembered the first time she saw Dennis when he was only one year old at his first birthday party. She thought he looked very cute. When he was three, he could walk and talk with ease and thus he went to play with some of the monster kids. Winnie was of course with her brothers whom were engaged in another brawl with each other. Winnie had grown bored of them as time went on so she just sat to the side and watched. That's when Dennis walked up to her and asked if she wanted to play. She looked doubtful at first, but then he said, "You were alone. Mommy says it's not fun to be alone."Winnie didn't know it at the time, but that one statement caused her heart to be stolen by the small orange haired boy. Back in the present, Winnie smiled at Dennis as she answered, "Yeah. I think I have."

Everyone enjoyed the festivities at Dennis's fifth birthday. Dennis was still upset that this would be his last day living in the hotel, but the aura of celebration was too powerful to not succumb to. He was thirsty so he returned to his table to drink some of the punch he had left behind. "Hi Dennis."

Dennis turned, behind him to see Winnie. She didn't look as energetic as she always did and it reminded him of the true implication of the ending of this day. "Hi Winnie. Want some punch?"

"Okay." she sat up on the chair next to his and grabbed a cup that was left behind that still had some punch. She drank a little before putting it back down.

Awkward silence loomed between them. This felt so alien to him since most of the time Winnie would be licking his face or telling him of the millions of things she loves about him. "Don't be sad Winnie."

"Why can't I be sad? You're leaving. Today we have to say good-bye." She was barely able t get the last word out as she began to whimper and cry.

Dennis immediately jumped off his chair and went to hug her, "It doesn't have to be good-bye. Mom said we would come back for some holidays and I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We could also call each other. Maybe I can use my Mom's cellphone to call you when I can."

"I don't have one." She looked down sadly, but perked up when she realized, "But maybe I can ask my Dad to borrow his."

"Yeah. See it's not really goodbye."

"I guess not, but you better call me when you can. I wana know everything that's happening over there."

"I will Winnie. I promise." They hugged each other tightly wishing they would never have to let go. A few feet away, Mavis looked at her son and Winnie embracing each other. She couldn't help but feel guilty that hr choice to move was causing so much sadness for her son. This feeling was overshadowed by her unwavering desire to keep her little boy safe and to let him see the world he would be living in. A world clearly dominated by the humans is the world they lived in now and she knew in her heart this was the best option for Dennis' future. She could only hope he would one day be able to understand her decision and forgive her.


End file.
